To Escope or to Frozen Yogurt?
by CrazyNoahFangirl123
Summary: Izzy wants to bring Team Escope together again and go on a crazy mission, but Noah suggests that they do something else. Nizzy oneshot


**Author's Note: Hey, it's me again. I hope to get in one more Nizzy story after this one before the month is up, so stay tuned. I hope that you all enjoy this story and remember to leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **I don't own Total Drama**

Izzy crept around the corner grasping a paintball gun. She slunk to the ground and slithered behind a couch noiselessly.

"Hi, Noah!" she yelled as she sprung up.

"Aah!" Noah fell off of the couch, landing on the floor with a thud. Izzy laughed as he picked himself up and glared at her.

"Just because we're dating does _not_ mean that you can sneak around scaring me without consequences." Noah scolded. "What's that for?" he asked after catching sight of the paintball gun.

"Izzy thought that Team E-Scope should get together today and defeat the evil forces of the world."

"Such as?"

"Chef."

"Izzy, Chef is in Ontario, we're in Manitoba."

"Oh, yeah… Wanna go for frozen yogurt instead?"

"…Sure." Noah said after of moment of hesitation. He and Izzy made their way to his car and Izzy hopped into the passenger's seat as Noah slid into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway. Izzy rolled down the window and poked her head out as her tongue hung from her mouth like a dog.

"Get your head back inside or I'm turning the car this way to go get broccoli instead of frozen yogurt." Noah said, knowing that Izzy had a strong dislike for broccoli. Izzy jerked her head back inside and crossed her arms in a pouty way.

"You can pick the radio station…" Noah said. Izzy perked up and reached for the dial.

"…As long as you keep it at a reasonable listening volume." Noah finished. Izzy let out a loud huff and tuned in to a station.

"Izzy, this station is in Spanish. Neither you nor I can understand what they're saying." Noah said.

"Explosivo can understand what they're saying. And you did say that I could pick the station as long as it was at a reasonable volume. I picked this station and it's not too loud, so we're listening to it." Izzy stated firmly.

"Ok… whatever." Noah drove in silence for the rest of the ride as Izzy bobbed her head and snapped her fingers to the music.

When they got to the frozen yogurt place, Izzy dashed inside and filled her paper bowl high with all of the flavors and a scoopful of each topping. Noah picked one flavor and two toppings.

"Izzy, how are we going to pay for that?" Noah asked as he stared at her bowl.

"I found some rich lady's dog the other day and she gave me this for bringing him back to her." Izzy pulled a wad of bills from her bra and selected one of them. She slapped it on the counter and stuffed the rest back into her bra.

"That's a lot of money…" Noah said.

"Yep!" Izzy smiled as the cashier took the money and gave her the change.

"Let's go find a table." Noah said. He looked around for a moment and then sat down. Izzy followed him with great care as to not spill her tower of frozen yogurt.

Noah picked up his spoon and slowly ate his treat while Izzy shoveled hers into her mouth, getting a total of twelve brain freezes. When they finished eating, Noah tossed their empty paper bowls into the trash can and led Izzy to the car. Once inside, Izzy leaned over and kissed Noah.

"What was that for?" Noah asked.

"Because I love frozen yogurt and I love you." Izzy said and kissed him again.

"I love you too." Noah kissed her back.

"But do you also love frozen yogurt?" Izzy pulled away for a moment.

"Yes." Noah replied. This answer satisfied Izzy who grabbed Noah and began to make out passionately with him.

"Get a room!" yelled two teenagers who were smoking outside of the frozen yogurt place.

"Get a life! And yes, I think we will get a room!" Noah yelled back as he drove off. Izzy laughed.

"You should have seen their faces!" she snorted. Noah smirked.

"So…?"

""So…?" what?" Noah asked back.

"Are we actually going to get a room?" Izzy asked. Noah looked at her for a moment.

"Meh, why not?"

 **Author's Note: Yeah… a bit dirty there at the end… don't tell my mom.**


End file.
